


【TSN/ME】包办婚姻（三十）

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【TSN/ME】包办婚姻（三十）

包办婚姻

30  
Eduardo身上很热，柔软的脖子被Mark握在手里，虎口有意无意的揉捏他贴着信息素胶布的后颈，这导致Eduardo拒绝的声音极度不稳。

“Mark，别......”腺体涨热的感觉并不好受，Eduardo用力推他，但翕动的鼻尖又痴迷地嗅着Alpha冷冽的信息素。

房间里很快响起暧昧不明的喘息声。Mark不顾Eduardo反对撕掉了那层胶布，Omega甜美的气味顷刻在空气里弥漫，并没有想象中的浓烈，应该是信息素干涉治疗控制了他腺体的正常功能。

Mark的嘴唇在Eduardo耳畔游走，手指逐渐变得不规矩起来，Eduardo的衬衫扣子被解开了两颗，Mark带着薄茧的指腹按上了他裸露的胸膛，Omega皮肤的温度比想象中的还要烫，体表已经沁出一层薄汗。当掌心转移到敏感的侧腹时，Eduardo打了个激灵，恢复了些神志，也用力挣扎起来。他勉强从Alpha的怀中逃离，踉跄着步子冲到书桌前，打开所有抽屉，疯了一样地开始翻找。

Mark微微愣了一下，脸色迅速变得铁青，他大跨步向前，抓住Eduardo慌乱的双手，并制止他极力挣脱的动作，“你在找什么？”

——抑制剂，显而易见。

Eduardo眼中的渴望被无措取代，他被长久压抑的本性吞噬，但他没有向身边的Alpha寻求帮助，反而饮鸠止渴般想要通过明知已不能再使用的药剂缓解情热，这让Mark感到既悲哀又愤怒。

他狠踹了一脚办公桌，发泄自己克制不住的怒火和欲望，沉重的实木书桌在他的暴举下岌岌可危地晃了晃，落下簌簌灰尘。Mark吐出一口浊气，转身面向Eduardo时终于保持住了理智和冷静。然而Omega已经被他刚才的暴举吓坏了，怯怯缩在宽大的真皮座椅上，Mark倾身靠近他时，他不可抑制的发着抖，而后被拥入温暖的怀抱。

Mark胸腔酸涩。很多年以前，Eduardo曾搂着他的脖子亲热地说“爱他”，敞开身体任他予取予求，贪恋情事的欢愉。可是现在不会了，是他搞砸了。

“Wardo，你不能再用抑制剂了。”Mark的声音很温柔，与之前判若两人。

“但我，我......”Eduardo抓着他的前襟，眼中冒出泪花。

Mark低头在他眉心落下一连串的吻，Eduardo仰高脖子，闭起了眼睛，微启的双唇里泄出饱含情欲的呻吟。

Mark控制着缓慢释放自己的信息素来安抚他，嘴唇不断下移，来到他的后颈时，Eduardo缩了缩肩膀。

“别怕，让我帮你。”Mark舔着他略为肿胀的腺体，那块皮肤因常年不见阳光显得比周围更为白皙，他曾经浇注进去的Alpha气息已经淡得几不可闻，预感到即将发生的事，Eduardo后颈细小的绒毛根根竖立，表皮下的器官更是有所感应般突突直跳。Eduardo既感到恐惧却受本能支配难掩期待，紧紧攀附住Mark的肩膀，细微哆嗦着。Mark没有让他等太久，湿润的口腔含住后颈那一小块皮肤，闭合了犬齿。

Eduardo差点整个人弹跳起来，又被Mark拉回，紧紧箍在怀里，汹涌的Alpha信息素灌入体内，他像上岸的鱼一般张嘴用力吸气，临时标记缓解了他体内的情热，Eduardo终于没那么难受了。

Mark胯下的鼓包正顶着他，Eduardo不自然的扭了扭胯，立刻被Mark摁住，“别动。”

他的嗓音暗哑得可怕，Eduardo不敢动了，面色复杂地咬住下唇。隔了一会，情欲卷土重来，这回就没那么好应付了。Mark没能阻止Eduardo主动脱掉自己的衣服和裤子，当Omega柔韧美好的身体完全展现在他面前，Mark呼吸瞬间变得急促，双眸幽暗，深不见底。他让Eduardo坐在他大腿上，揉捏他圆润饱满的双臀，指尖陷入湿润的中缝，在触及饥渴的入口时，Eduardo难耐的叫了一声，Mark的T恤衫在他手中被捏得皱成一团，他拉扯着脱掉碍事的布料，急不可耐的想去解Alpha裤腰上的扣子，该死，为什么偏偏今天他穿了牛仔裤。

Mark阻止了他的动作，“Wardo，don’t.”他摇了摇头，腾出一只手握住Omega笔挺的阴茎帮他手淫，另外一只手仍然陷在潮热的双丘中。手指持续的按压，让冒着黏液的穴口逐渐松软，那里太长时间没有被进入过，害羞得像花苞一样紧紧闭合着，Mark插进一根手指，旋转着慢慢开拓甬道。Eduardo蜷缩起脚趾，头颅枕在Mark肩窝急剧地喘。内部的黏膜饥渴地包裹住外来物，绞紧纠缠，一股股蜜液从身体深处涌出。Mark寻着熟悉的角度在肠道里摸索，很快找到前列腺位置，用指腹来回搔刮。

“嗯！哈......”Eduardo难耐地咬住Mark肩膀上的肉，被他握在手中的性器不受控制地弹跳了一下。

Mark持续套弄炙热的器官，让茎柱在自己手里迅速涨大，他又圈起敏感的头部按压揉捏，拇指摩挲顶端冒着前液的小孔，但透明液体非但没有被擦拭干净，反而越流越多。

Eduardo在他的抚弄下惊喘着，很快又变为了惊叫，因为Mark插入他体内的手指增加到了两根，滑润的肠道在快速的抽插间发出淫靡的水声。Eduardo顾不得矜持，挺身把自己送向Alpha，“Mark，我要......我要......”

Mark绷紧下颌骨，额头上全是忍耐到极限的汗珠，他起身将Eduardo安置在书桌上，挤进他门户大开的双腿间，拉起一条长腿，让他踩在结实的桌面上，手指顺着纤细的脚踝一路向上，Eduardo不停颤抖，咬着下唇阻止呻吟声从喉头溢出，但没过多久他就忍不住啜泣起来，“Mark，别玩了，给我......”

Mark俯身亲吻他的双唇，Eduardo已经彻底迷失在情欲里，他环住Mark的脖子热情回应，“进来，Mark，快进来......”

“Wardo，你还没有准备好，你会后悔的。”Mark放开他嚅嗫着祈求话语的嘴唇，蹲下身，张口含住了Eduardo涨红的坚挺。

Eduardo扬高头颅，张开嘴急促呼吸，紧绷的指尖陷入Mark蓬松的卷发里。

Mark缩起口腔耐心的挤压吞咽，同时放松喉头尽可能深地含住整根阴茎，Eduardo岔开双腿，重心不断后仰，最后只能倒在宽大的书桌上整个人不受控制地打颤。Mark将手指重新刺入他暴露的穴口内，配合口交的韵律，抽插捣弄，靡红湿软的小洞在眼前一翕一合，不断有透明汁液从身体里被带出，原本干净的台面被滴滴答答的淫液弄的黏腻不堪。

Mark布着薄茧的手指攻陷着他的前列腺和生殖腔入口，Eduardo扭动身体，叫声越来越放荡，临近高潮时，他拼命想要推开Mark的头，“放，放开，啊！我要，要到了......”

Mark不加理会，两腮收紧用力吸他的阴茎，Eduardo惊叫一声，全部射进了他的嘴里，Mark一咕隆吞下他的东西，手指在Omega痉挛抽搐的内部又抽送几下，等到他逐渐从余韵里平复，才慢慢拔了出来。他将Eduardo重新拥入怀中，抚摸他汗津津的裸背，倾听耳边的呼吸声，当他不再喘得如同刚跑完十公里，就把丢在一边的外套捡回来包裹住情欲刚退仍散发着信息素香气的身躯。

Eduardo被Mark紧搂着，心里纠结着各种情绪，药物将他身体里的信息素分泌调节到了最低点，即使发情期，也不会像正常时候那样反应剧烈，Mark在他腺体咬的那一口已经起到了作用，况且又发泄了一回，所以即便现在身体还悸动着，Eduardo也能勉强维持着理性。但Mark是个正常的Alpha，他的生理需求会被自己带动，正突兀顶在他股间的硬物就是很好的证明。

Eduardo想动又不敢动，只能缩在他怀里尽量降低存在感，Mark见他已经完全恢复理智，不会再冲动地去找抑制剂缓解情热，就主动松开了手，“没事了吧。”

他的声音沙哑得厉害，吐出的气息也异常灼热，喷洒在Eduardo颈间，使光润的皮肤泛起无数细小颗粒。Eduardo十分不自在地点了点头，Mark在他额头轻啄了一下，分开了，Eduardo缩了缩肩膀，只觉得被Alpha双唇接触到的那一小片皮肤立刻滚过一阵过电似的酥麻。不用怀疑，如果Mark现在想对他做任何事，无论什么，一定都能做到，然而他克制的什么也没有做。两人慢慢拉开距离，各自站了起来，同样的狼狈，Eduardo大腿间一片泥泞，Mark胯下如小山包般鼓起，他们默契地同时别开眼睛。

“洗手间在那里。”Eduardo尴尬的指了指右边的一扇门。

Mark看了他一眼，快步走过去解决自己的问题。

短暂而又漫长的十分钟过去后，他返回Eduardo的办公室。Eduardo控制不住自己的眼睛往Mark的双腿间瞄，那里看起来完全没有得到抒解，牛仔裤的前襟蹦绷紧紧的，包裹其内的巨物因为无法得到妥善安置甚至往一边侧了过去。

“咳。”Mark虚咳了一声，打断Omega肆无忌惮的目光，“别看了。”

Eduardo一下子红透整张脸，不自然地挠了挠下巴，“你怎么没有去......释放？”

Mark没理会他文雅的用词，“我已经射过了，你小看了自己对我的影响力了，我想我还能直接再来一次。”

场面尴尬得令Eduardo不知所措，他该说什么，依照对话的走势，难不成要邀请Mark再来一次？按理说自己爽完了，将对方弃之不顾似乎不太道德，但让他在清醒的状态下和Mark进行肉体接触，他目前还是接受不了。Eduardo把原本信手拈来的社交技巧都忘得一干二净，连打个哈哈糊弄过去都不会了。

对方窘迫纠结的样子Mark全看在眼里，他上前一步，揽住Eduardo的腰，凑过去，用自己的嘴唇覆上了Omega的。

他卑微心酸地渴望着，不敢冒进，也不敢贪婪，他只想要一点点，就一个吻，他想吻Eduardo。

Eduardo胡乱思考的大脑因突如其来的变故彻底罢工了，他紧闭着眼，双手握拳抵在Mark胸口，被动承受他的缠绵一吻。

直到两人分开时，Eduardo背脊还是僵直的，Mark轻叹一声，“走吧，回家。”


End file.
